October Weddings
by coffee4106
Summary: Harm and Mac go undercover as a married couple with NCIS agents Tony and Ziva to catch an arms dealer. Are they really undercover?


**October Weddings**

By Coffee4106

I obviously do not know how to make chapters.. SOO sorry!!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any JAG or NCIS characters. This was made purely for fun and the entertainment of thinking What SHOULD of happened._

The moonlight shown down around her, cascading a glow that made her eyes swallow him alive. They had been playing this game for what seemed like a lifetime. The past three days had been a test to their relationship. Three days of waiting and hoping. A simple touch here, a slide of the hand, a gaze trapped in thought just a second longer than usual. They knew it would eventually make them come to terms of what could be.

The stars that shown above in the pitch black sky twinkled their music to him, reminding him that this was the moment. This was the moment that would last forever. He knew the moment was theirs and his thoughts were drifting continuously to the kiss that was to come. A kiss that would last till they were both old beyond time. A kiss that would wipe away every fear they ever had. The future belonged to this one moment.

She thought he was the world at this very second. He had been there through so much; he was her backbone, her best friend, her life. His eyes caressed her with a love she knew would last forever. Would he take this moment to kiss her? She knew if it was any other woman he would. But it was time to come to reality, time to challenge him to the future of what they could have. It was time to let go. Break free and live life to the fullest. Time to have a life with her forever. No more running, no more lies to each other, no more pretending and defiantly no more excuses. Here tonight, they would become more than life itself. They needed each other tonight and forever.

He leaned in towards her and she felt her heart skip a beat. He reached his hands to her waist and pulled her gently closer to him. This was the moment. She searched his face for his next move and gently raised her hands to his arms, pulling herself even closer to him. He felt her relax in his arms and knew now was forever. He would never look back to what had been or wonder what could have been. Now was the time to find the future for both of them. He moved his hand to her face and gently caressed her soft skin while lowering his lips to hers. Perfect. Everything was perfect. The second their lips touched, the world came to a standstill. All around them became slow motion. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a trail of light shoot into the sky towards the stars. It exploded into a thousand different colors as if the Gods were celebrating this single simple moment of love. The thought made her giggle and he gently broke their kiss to smile at her. She smiled back at him and raised her hands to the sides of his face, gently pulling his face to hers.

"No interruptions, ever again." She whispered to him

"I love you." He said while his eyes showered her with love.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed his nose.

"Mac,"

"Shhh, no talking, just show me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stared at her in awe. The world around them seemed to come to a stand still once again. Was this what real love was? Was this what the future would be every time he looked at her? He heard her speak the last words but was too engrossed to realize she was talking to him. The words she had said before were words he had wanted to hear the first time he met her. Outside the rose garden at the white house that warm summer day so long ago; A time that seemed as though it was yesterday. Coming back to the present, he realized she was pulling him to her. He felt her soft lips touch his and the spell was placed forever. This feeling was one he had never experienced before. He was complete. Forever.

The next morning Harm awoke to a feeling that someone was watching him. He felt a feather light kiss graze his lips and opened one eye to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He swore it was a dream and reached his hand up to her face, knowing the dream would fade. He opened both eyes when the dream stayed where it was and kissed him again. Sarah Mackenzie was his, in his bed, in his arms.

"Hey sailor, we had a delivery while you were dreaming." She said with a smile that melted him even more than before

Harm didn't hear a word she said as he gazed into her face. The only thoughts he had were to pull the covers back over their head and continue the wonderful dream he had been having. And that's just what he did. He swept an arm under the goddess to his left and grabbed the covers at the same time. It was the perfect move and caught her off guard. She was not expecting that move and was soon pinned beneath the sailor man. She reached her hands to his back and he lowered his face to hers. When Mac was certain she had the upper hand, she reversed the roll and had him pinned to the bed.

"Smooth Marine, smooth, got any more of those moves?" He asked her with a seductive smile.

"Oh, you wouldn't even know what hit you if I used one of my moves Sailor." She replied.

"I would like….," Harm started but was interrupted with a kiss.

"As I was saying before, we had a delivery. Care to check it out?"

Mac sat up and reached for the envelope on the night stand. She pulled the photos out and handed them to Harm with a smile.

"These are nice; they must have a good camera." He said with raised eyebrows. He was remembering the night before on the beach, then when they finally made it back to the room. The photos were very good.

Mac read his thoughts and grabbed them out of his hands and smacked him with them.

"I hope no one else has seen these. It would not be good if the Admiral sees these pictures Harm." Mac stated

At that moment, Harms cell phone broke into the Navy Anchors Away ringtone. He answered and his face dropped clearly displaying who was on the other end.

"Yes sir, no sir, I understand sir, yes, but sir, Yes Sir."

Mac took this moment to escape to the bathroom for a shower only to have her hand grabbed from one man with a face of an adorable puppy dog. She had to laugh at him as he said one last Yes sir and clicked the phone shut. He then found that one spot on her neck that left goose bumps all over her body. She unwound his arms from her body and pulled him toward the waiting shower.

When Harm emerged from the bathroom, Mac was dressed and putting the final touches of her makeup on. She was stunning, absolutely amazing. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with a hole in the knee, a brown and gold halter top and gold sparkly flip flops. As she glanced at the reflection in the mirror, she saw him leaning against the bathroom door facing and winked at him. In one swift motion he was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her. She reached up to put her dangly gold earrings in her ears and was rewarded with a kiss on her neck.

"Was that who I thought it was on the phone?" She asked

"You would be assuming correctly counselor."

"And?" she quizzed him.

"He saw the pictures. He said Secnav is not happy about it. He said he swore on his life that it was all acting."

"I hope he had his fingers crossed." She said with a smirk

"He did say it was about time and it was dammed good acting."

"We've done well with him, he's the one that put us together on this case."

"I think that was his plan, to get us together the whole time. This case just put the drop in the pot for him."

"The drop in the pot? Where did you come up with that one?

Harm laughed and shook his head, "I guess I've just been working this case with special agent David too long."

"Ya Think?" She laughed and tried to elbow him in the gut but for once he was too quick for her.

She reached for her lipstick and put one more coat of glossy maroon color on her lips. Harm couldn't resist watching her as she glided through the motion, her eyes never leaving his. She placed her lipstick in her gold sequenced purse and turned in Harms arms. Placing a quick kiss on his lips, then reaching up to wipe the gloss from his lips, she smiled at him, leaving him weak in his knees. He knew he couldn't spend another lifetime without her. She knew it as well.

"It's time Mr. Rollins, lets go play some undercover work." She said as she took his hand and motioned for the door.

When they stepped though the door to the hotel hallway, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo ran by in a mad dash to the elevator. Harm laughed as they watched him punch the down button repeatedly as if it would make the elevator arrive more quickly.

"His noose is tied." Ziva David demanded as she stalked by not taking her eyes off Tony.

Mac stole a side glance at Harm, 'Noose?" she asked

"I'm thinking she means his goose is fried, which, it looks like either phrase could work in this situation. I wonder what he did now."

'There's seriously no telling with him, He reminds me of you only he's a bit more.. Outgoing?" She laughed and followed Ziva to the elevator.

The elevator doors rung open and Tony jumped in turning to punch the close button as fast as he could, while praying for his life. Ziva walked in and backed him to the wall as Harm and Mac followed laughing.

"I swear Tony, I can murder you and no one will ever know." She stuck her finger in his face, while her other hand was caressing the knife concealed at her waist.

"HELP." He begged as he closed his eyes and stood on his tiptoes trying to get enough distance from that deadly Mussad killing finger.

"Do I want to know?" Mac asked with raised eyebrows

"NO, you would be safer to not know this situation." Ziva said as she turned and stole a side glance glare at Tony who was by now beginning to relax a bit.

Mac was laughing and watching Harm who was shaking his head at Tony.

The elevator doors sprang open and the undercover world began. The four walked out into the lobby and instantly spotted the target. Shawn Lamore was an international dealer smuggling drugs and arms into the United States. They had been tipped off by his wife two weeks ago. The call had gone to NCIS first and Gibbs had called the Admiral to see if he had some people to spare. She hadn't left her name, but they were able to trace the call. Upon further investigation, they found Shawn was on the list of wanted terrorists.

They had set the deal up with Shawn and planned the undercover assignment. Harm and Tony were the contacts and Mac and Ziva would be their loving wives. Mac was all for the opportunity, but Ziva on the other hand just would rather kill Tony. Harm and Mac were in constant hysterics watching the two of them together.

"Rollins, Smith." Lamore greeted them with handshakes and nodded to Mac and Ziva when they were introduced. He noticed the beauty right away and was in awe of these two men. Both obviously had a mysterious look about them that caught the attention of every man that was walking by. Both women wore jeans, Ziva with a green tank and her hair down around her shoulders and Mac with her hair pulled up and a sexy halter top. The couples matched each other perfectly and Shawn couldn't help but to be jealous. His wife was distant, cold and uncaring. The way these couples were together was amazing.

Tony and Ziva led the way out the door to the waiting limo. Twenty minutes later the limo pulled up to Macy's Department Store. Mac and Ziva exited the car with Harm rolling his eyes.

"Darling, call me when you have bought the store out." Harm said as he took his wife's hand and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Oh, don't worry my darling." She replied with a snicker and a glance at Ziva

Ziva leaned forward to Tony and kissed him quickly then slapped his face. "Don't have too much fun now boys."

"Yes dear, anything you say dear, your all mighty great one, your…." Tony paused when the typical Ziva death stare hit his face.

"Are you seriously wanting to die man?" Harm asked Tony

"I can take her," Tony replied, puffing his chest out, trying to be the man he thought he was, "I just don't like to let her know that."

"Ya, ok you keep thinking that and let me know how it comes out." Harm stated with a grin.

As the Limo pulled away from the curve, Harm glanced out the window and returned a waved to Mac. Ziva blew a kiss in their direction and turned to walk towards the store entrance.

"Right on target." Ziva said as Mac glanced to her right.

"Cue, right on cue." She replied as she saw the approaching dark colored Suburban.

"That too. They have followed us since the hotel.'

"How did you see them, you had your back to the rear window." Mac asked Ziva

Ziva smiled and handed Mac her sunglasses. Mac tried them on and instantly saw directly behind her.

"I like." She smiled and handed them back to Ziva.

The two walked through the revolving doors and the drop was made. The doorman slipped the keys to the waiting car located at the back exit into Ziva's purse as she passed by him.

"Have a nice time shopping ladies." He said as he smiled at the beauty that just passed him.

Ziva and Mac slipped around the store casually browsing the clothing racks as they made their way to the back exit.

"Ladies, my my you are two beautiful women. However do your husbands let you wander around the city without a proper escort?" Asked a well dressed man standing against the counter.

"Well love, you see. Our husbands are more scared of us than they are of what could happen to us." Ziva replied with a smile

The man cocked his head to the left with a questioning look as a smile appeared on his face. Ziva leaned in as close as she could to the man as Mac stood back and watched the doom that was going to come to the poor, unsuspecting pitiful man.

He could smell her perfume; he could smell the cologne that her husband wore. He could smell her shampoo in her long dark hair. He could not however suspect that he would be on the ground moaning in pain within then next four seconds. It happened so suddenly that he was at a total loss as to what happened. One second the beautiful woman was standing near him, whispering into his ear, running her hand up his chest. The next he was thrown so hard onto the ground and had a foot crushing the air from his chest. The other woman was smiling, still leaning against the counter looking into the glass display of diamonds. As his assailant patted his cheek, she stood back up and reached for the other woman's hand. The world went black for him and the last breath of air escaped from his chest.

Ziva glanced around and saw they had lost the rest of their fan club as they slipped out the back door. She smiled when she saw the flashy black sports car waiting patiently for them.

"Ill drive." She said as she slipped in the drivers seat with a smile. She glanced at Mac wondering if she would be a passenger like Tony and McGee.

"Tony warned me of your driving. Just don't kill me. I'd like to marry again someday." Mac said as she jumped in the passenger seat.

"And would the perspective man be a certain Commander yes?" Ziva rattled off

"Possibly, an October wedding in Washington DC is just perfect. With all the fall colors, leaves falling around. Small, white twinkly lights, perfect evening with a full moon.

Ziva stepped on the gas and shifted into second as the back wheels spun on the blacktop. Mac grabbed the handle and said a silent prayer.

"Don't fret Sarah, your life is in my hands." Ziva said as she cranked the stereo.

"As was that mans back there?" Mac continued her prayer.

"HA, yes he didn't suspect that did he?"

"Did you kill him?"

"Kill, no. They cannot prove that I did anything to him. He mearly had a slight heart.. whats the word?" She questioned with a smile.

"Heart attack?"

"Dingo." Ziva replied while snapping her finger and hitting the steering wheel.

"Bingo, you mean."

"Bingo, yes Bingo was a dog. That was the word I needed yes? I still can not understand American words even after being here for three years."

Eight minutes later, Mac and Ziva sat watching the men enter the warehouse. The cell phone cradled on the dash let out a sharp shrill ring and Ziva reached to answer it.

"Yes, we are here, yes they have gone in. Can you not see them McGee? Good, Ok, let us know. We are in position." She flipped the phone shut and adjusted her earphone.

"Tony, darling, sweetheart. Adjust your camera." She said casually, knowing he had heard her loud and clear.

The screen on the computer came alive and the women could now get a clear picture of what was going on inside the warehouse. Mac adjusted the volume and they heard Harms voice as he came into view of the camera attached to Tony.

"How was the trip over gentlemen?" Carlos Bendera asked as he walked in the back door.

"Uneventful." Tony replied

"I saw you with your beautiful wives yesterday. You must hate to let them out of your sights." Carlos laid a photo on the table in front of Harm.

Tony glanced at the picture and raised his eyebrows to Harm. Harm shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"She is your wife yes?" Carlos asked

Tony shook his head. Great, he thought. Another yes, no person. He hated questions or statements that ended in Yes or No. They were so hard to understand and if you thought about the answer too long, you just confused yourself even more than the beginning. He shook his head again and heard the sound of Zivas evil laugh in his ear. She knew exactly what he was thinking, he knew it.

"That she is, you can't tell me you wouldn't want her for your wife Mr. Bendara." Harm stated as he thought of the last kiss he had shared with Mac.

In the car outside the warehouse, Zivas phone rang again. This time it was Gibbs telling the women to get into place. Something was up and he wasn't happy about it.

"Lets go." Ziva said with a smile, as she grabbed another knife from the glove compartment.

They exited the car and made their way around to the back of the warehouse. With the guidance of McGee they knew there were no guards. All the men were inside. Mac climbed the boxes located directly under the window of the warehouse. She pushed the window open enough to see Harm and Tony in the distance. Ziva slipped passed her and slipped through the window to the rafters above. Mac drew her weapon and trained the shot on Bendara's head. She glanced at Ziva as she walked the metal rafter with as much ease as a mouse. She didn't make a sound as she crossed over the top of the men to the other side of the warehouse. Mac knew the Navy guards and NCIS agents were directly outside waiting for the code word to make their entrance.

Bandera was the lead man for the arms smuggling that was about to end. Lamore was his right hand man and had set the entire deal up with Harm when he had contacted Lamore last week. Bandera was the one that had had the photos taken of Harm and Mac. He must of suspected or been tipped off somehow. If he knew they were not married, it could come out bad. What if he knew they were all undercover? Macs mind was swimming with questions as she watched the handoff below her.

The arms were shown, the money was handed over and in a whirlwind of motion, the doors burst open and the warehouse was invaded by Navy and NCIS agents. Bandera and Lamore were taken in complete and utter shock.

Bandera instantly pulled a weapon from his holster at his hip and pointed it at Harm.

Harm raised his hands knowing that one pull of the trigger would end his life forever. His entire future raced through his mind. The love he felt for Mac, the children they were to have, weddings, birthdays, and everything came in slow motion.

Above him Macs heart stopped and she saw everything he saw. She heard Ziva yell and she instantly knew this was her move. She brought the crosshairs to Banderas head and pulled the trigger. Instantly Bandera went down. Dead on the ground. Her heart still did not start and until Gibbs reached for her gun, Mac didn't breath.

"You saved him Mac." Gibbs said

Harm glanced up and instantly met Macs eyes. She had saved his life and would in return give his life to her forever. He stood there with his hands still in the air in total shock. Tony reached over and slapped him on the back.

"Its over man. Its over. Now go get your woman." Tony said as he glanced around for his partner. He saw Ziva slip from the metal rafters above and went to stand by her.

Harm walked towards the entrance and was met by Mac on the other side. Everyone around them seemed to venture other directions.

"I thought he was going to kill you." Mac said as she reached for Harms face.

"Not as long as you were watching my six, Marine."

Harm grabbed her around the waist and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I saw us in the future Mac, I saw our kids, I saw us growing old together." A tear escaped his eye and drifted down his cheek

"I did too Harm, I did too."

"I love you Sarah, more than anything in the world."

"I love you too Harm. I don't know what I would of done if he would of shot you. I cant bear the thought," Mac cried into his shoulder but was interrupted by a very familiar sound.

"COMMANDER, COLONEL!" came a demanding loud order from directly behind them.

Mac and Harm both instantly snapped to attention and faced their commanding officer.

"What is this?" He questioned with his arms crossed across his broad chest.

"Admiral," Harm started

"I have a question Commander. I do not expect you to lie to me again."

"Yes sir." Both Mac and Harm were worried about what the order was going to be.

"Are you in love with the Colonel?"

Harm let out a breath and came back to life. "Yes sir. I am."

"Those photos that were brought to my attention?"

"I lied sir."

"I thought as much. Do something about it will you?"

Harm glanced over at Mac as he saw her take a breath and smile.

"Sir?" He questioned.

"I have discussed this with the SecNav and you are being reassigned Commander. You will now be the go between for SecNav and myself. You will work under my authority out of Jag Headquarters. Now, we have just one last problem."

"I think I could help with that problem sir." Ziva said as she slid between the three officers.

"Officer David?" the Admiral questioned

"October is a wonderful month in Washington DC for a wedding." She smiled over her shoulder to Mac.

Mac shook her head and let out a laugh as Harm enveloped her in another hug and kiss.

"Indeed Ziva, it is indeed." The Admiral said. He smiled and slapped Harm on the back.


End file.
